


Always True Blue

by SuperAlex64



Category: Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Snulu, Small bear really misses 80's rocker alien girl, Snulu doesn't appear, True Blue Boo-Boo, Yogi's a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of the day Yogi and Boo Boo got abducted by aliens and Boo Boo won't stop thinking about a special someone that he met during that time, Snulu Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always True Blue

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something short and sweet...

Boo Boo, a young bear living in a cave in Jellystone Park, just woke up and he's already depressed. He checked the date on the calendar and it was pretty much confirmed it: it was the anniversary of the day Yogi and Boo Boo were abducted by aliens and had to save the park from clones of themselves.

Beats solving mysteries in a mall.

During that time, he and Yogi met Snulu, a white furred bear-like alien with a pink mohawk, who helped them out. He fell for her on first sight, which was strange because he thought for sure he would fall for someone like Buttercup, a more normal looking bear, by his world's standards anyway. Then again, Snulu probably found his more simplistic appearance strange but then again, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

But they had to separate because Snulu was part of a rebel army to stop DX Nova and he and Yogi had to stop the invasion back at Jellystone.

Now he'd been hoping that someday soon, she would return to him.

Today, he'd been thinking and daydreaming about Snulu, nonstop. He'd also been wandering around the park while doing this so Mr. Ranger may have been getting calls involving a bear walking around.

He thought of many different scenarios on what could have happened to her:

She could've been badly injured or been captured and enslaved or the war's still going or worse, far, far worse.

After a while, he heard a familiar giggle. He turned to find...a human girl with pink dyed hair picnicking with some short brown haired boy.

Sighing, he decided to sit down and watch the young couple. After a while and after they finished eating, the girl asked the boy to turn up the music and started to dance, calling the song their song.

Listening to the song, Boo Boo recognised it, from an 80's film that he and Yogi watched late one night. It was about this drunk millionaire who had to marry this one rich lady but fell for a working class girl. It was a good movie and it's theme song's beautiful.

Eventually, the pair left to hang out with friends.

Boo Boo spent the rest of the day, thinking about what if Snulu decided to come with them instead of staying for the fight. But then he thought of how brave she was, that she was proud to be a DX Packer and that she was a good solider. He then decided that he was being selfish.

That's when Yogi appeared, putting his hand on Boo Boo's shoulder, smiled as if to say 'I miss her, too'.

Boo Boo then started to walk with Yogi back the cave when he turned to the sky, thinking back to that song and decided,"If I really was caught between the moon and Big City, I'm glad that the best I could do was fall in love." Besides, maybe some day soon, when the fight is finally over, they'll be together again.

But for now, it's dinnertime.


End file.
